


Everytime I Close My Eyes (I see Bling)

by ymnfilter



Series: Expensive Klaine [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Dalton Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, M/M, POV Outsider, Rich!Kurt, rich!blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ymnfilter/pseuds/ymnfilter
Summary: Glee Alternate Universe in which Instead of Elizabeth and Burt separated instead of Kurt's mother dying. Elizabeth's side of the family is crazy rich and she got Kurt's custody so he's also been raised in Luxury. Kurt is enrolled at Dalton when he reaches high school, where he meets and falls in love with Blaine Anderson whose family is equally rich and influential. This is going to be an entire series of Klaine just being expensive, but for now:Finn finds out his mother is dating Burt Hummel, decides to spy on Burt Hummel, gets invited to dinner at Burt Hummel's and therfore ends up meeting his son, Kurt. Only, unlike his father who lives in a modest 2 bedroom house and drinks cheap beer, Kurt drives a shit expensive Lexus convertible, wears versace to family dinners and goes to Private School.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Expensive Klaine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694656
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	Everytime I Close My Eyes (I see Bling)

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't even know why i'm writing klaine in 2020 but its quarantine and im bored and i just want my babies to be rich and happy so here's the most feel good everything-is-beautiful-nothing-hurts fic ever.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr:
> 
> [ @ymnfilter ](https://ymnfilter.tumblr.com/)

**Fi** nn walked into the choir room, still slightly reeling from the conversation he had had with this mom just this morning. She had told him at breakfast that she had started dating, and while that in of itself wasn’t really anything new, he had been surprised when she had wanted him to meet the guy,

“How long have you two been seeing each other?” He had asked her, because it usually took her months to introduce him to her _special-friends_. Carole had hesitated, then blushed,

“Only a couple of weeks actually, I met him when the van broke down. Thankfully, Burt was passing through and fixed the car for me.” When her son didn’t look very convinced, Carole sighed, “You’ll like him, Finn, I’m sure. Just meet him for dinner one night, okay?”

Finn nodded, then hesitated before asking, “Does he- did his wife also pass away?”

Carole frowned, “No, they’re divorced, though. She lives in Westerville with her son, and he runs his own garage here in Lima.”

“Oh.” Finn said, and then continued eating his froot loops not knowing what to say to that. Finn’s mother had never been so obviously with another man before, Finn would have to be extra careful trying to figure out if this ‘Burt’ person was any good for her mom.

In glee, Finn tells Puck all about this new guy his mom’s seeing. Puck is his best friend. And even after the whole situation with Quinn and the baby, Finn is still sure that there is nobody else in the school who would listen to and understand him as well as Puck does. Especially when it comes to the matter of single mothers dating. Puck has had his own share of his mother’s asshole boyfriends to deal with after all.

“She said ‘Burt’? Told you he owns a garage.”

“Yeah. Why? You know him?” Puck nods,

“Yeah, one of my bros works for him part time. You know Hummel Tire and Lube right? It’s just outside the city.”

Finn’s brow furrow, he tries to remember the vague sign in his head, “Do you know anything else about him?”

Puck shrugs, “Not really, but we can go and check his place out after school if you want to. Get my baby a check up while we’re at it.”

Finn looks at Puck, feeling touched and warm in his chest, opens his mouth to say ‘thank you’ maybe, but then figures that’s too gay, so he shuts up and just nods, ‘Sure.”

After glee, they get in Puck’s rust red pick up truck and drive out to the garage. There are a few people milling about, but Finn can’t see anyone around his mother’s age from outside. He gives Puck a look and they both get out slowly, trying not to garner too much attention as they head inside the office. The office too is empty of any middle aged men, instead, a lanky guy in a pair of dirty overalls stands behind the counter, chewing gum and reading the newspaper. He looks up when the door closes shut behind them, and smiles at Puck,

“Hey, man. What are you doing here? The piece of crap giving you trouble?”

“Shut up, Brody. My car’s a beauty.” Puck snarks back, then turns to Finn, “Anyways Finn, this is the guy I was telling you about. Brody, this is Finn. A friend of mine from school.”

The two strangers exchange identical head nods, before Brody looks back at Puck expectantly,

“We’re not here for car troubles. We want to check out your boss. Apparently, this Burt guy’s been hooking up with Finn’s momma and things are getting serious.”

Brody gives Finn an amused glance while the other boy desperately tries to fight off a blush, “Okay… Well, for what it’s worth, Burt’s a good guy. Gave me a job even after he found out about my stint at Juvie. He’s in the back, I think. Working on his son’s car.”

Puck nods, and then confidently walks through the door at the back, trying to keep as quiet as possible. They don’t want to actually have a conversation with Burt, that would be nothing if not awkward, but Finn would at least like to see what he’s all about. Finn looks anxiously around them, the office is still empty except from them and Brody, and then follows Puck on his tip toes.

Mellencamp is playing from the radio across from them, but the sound is low enough that if they strain their ears they can hear the conversation going on on the other side of the garage. There, working on what looks like an extremely expensive car to even Finn’s limited exposure, is the man Finn’s been looking for,

“Wanna tell me how you got your car key-ed again? I thought you said you weren’t getting picked on at your new school.”

Finn looks over at the man speaking, Burt looks like any trucker you would see in a diner here in the midwest. Plaid shirt, beer belly, and a baseball cap. He’s what Finn had always imagined his dad to look like if he hadn’t passed away so young. He’s talking to a boy who’s cleaning the scratch on the car, his arms folded across his chest and a frown on his face as the boy meticulously works to fill in the scratch,

“It wasn’t at school, dad.” The boy sighs out, annoyed, and Finn notices what he’s wearing is way too formal for sitting on the floor of a garage. His maroon slacks are dusty, and though his ironed shirt is impeccably white, he’s also folded the sleeves to his elbows as he works, “I went out with Blaine and his parents this Friday. We stopped for gas and some snacks on the way back to school and I guess some kids thought it was fun to ruin my baby’s paint job.”

Burt sighed, annoyed but unable to find a reason to continue the conversation. He picked up on the next thing that irritated him, “You still going out with that… that Blaine kid?”

The kid raised an eyebrow, folded his arms in an identical stance to his father’s and said with a haughty tone, “Well, I don’t see a reason to break up with him, do you?”

Burt rolled his eyes, “Don’t give me that tone, Kurt. You know I don’t have anything against Blaine-”

Kurt cut him off with a scoff, “Could’ve fooled me.”

“I don’t, Kurt. Blaine is a perfectly nice guy. What I do have a problem with is that you’re seventeen and you’ve been going out with the same guy for 3 years now.”

“So, your problem with my love life is that I don’t sleep around?” Kurt gives him an incredulous look, Burt huffs,

“That’s not what I meant and you know it, Kurt. I just want you to have some dating experience under your belt. Do you know how unusual it is for a couple of seventeen year olds to be in a long term committed relationship?”

“Well, me and Blaine are hardly regular seventeen year olds.” Kurt mutters, goes back to the paint job. Burt throws his hands in frustration,

“This is exactly what I am talking about! You’re seventeen Kurt! You don’t have to settle for the first guy your grandmother approves of-”

“ _Settle-_ ” Kurt screeches, takes a deep breath to calm down when he sees his father’s eyes widen, “I’m not settling for anyone, Dad. I love Blaine. We haven’t talked about our future beyond college and our family business. I don’t know what will happen a couple of years down the line. All I know is, right now, I love Blaine so much I want to spend the rest of my life with him. That’s all it is.”

Burt sighed, “Son, you’re still so young-” he started to say, but Kurt shook his head, closing the cap on the paint pen and looking over the car door to check if he missed a spot,

“Look dad, I know that you and mom were high school sweethearts, and I know that you were each other’s firsts. But, Blaine and I are not you and mom. Our interests, lifestyles, future plans, they are all very complimentary, if not very similar, and I know if anything in his life were to change, I’ll be the first person he talks to. And the same goes for me.” Kurt looked at his father whose eyes filled with pain at the mention of his ex-wife, “Just because it didn’t work out for you and mom doesn’t mean it won’t work out for me and Blaine.” He told his father softly.

Burt said nothing, just looked at Kurt for a minute, then sighed, turning around,

“You done with the car, kid?” He asked, a gruffness in his voice that wasn’t present before.

“Yes.”

“Then go home.” Kurt stood up, dusting off his pants and picking up his tie and blazer from the chair a few feet away. Just when he was about to turn around and see the two boys eavesdropping on their conversation, Puck pulled Finn back till they stumbled out of the room and back into the office,

“Woah-” Finn exhaled, he had only wanted to take a look at the man who had so thoroughly taken space in his mother’s heart, he had not expected to witness something so heavy.

“Tell me about it.” Puck grumbled from beside him, then smacked him on the shoulder, “Come on, dude. We need to go back.”

They’re quiet in Puck’s car as they drive back to Finn’s house, both of them digesting the conversation they heard back at the garage,

“Dude! You’re going to be rich!” Puck suddenly exclaimed. Finn looked at him weirdly for a moment,

“What?”

“Oh come on, Finn! Tell me saw the car you big doofus, that was a Lexus RX convertible! And that was Burt’s son’s. Also, the little dude was definitely wearing a private school boy uniform. I don’t know how much a garage owner makes, Finnocence, but you better hope your mom digs her claws deep enough on this one.”

“Okay, first of all, my mom doesn’t have claws. She’s not a gold digger.” Finn scowled, “Second, I don’t know if you were listening to them, but Burt’s son is also incredibly gay.”

Puck shrugged, “So what? Doesn’t make them any less loaded.”

“Are you kidding? Could you imagine what would happen if our parents got married? I would have to live in the same house as him.”

Puck laughs, “More like you’ll have to live in the same mansion as him.” When Finn gives him an unimpressed look, Puck shakes his head, “Look Finn, the guy clearly also has a boyfriend his head over butt for. Someone who's probably also some rich prep school kid. If your parents do end up getting married, the worst that could happen is you get a rich new dad, rich new brother and a rich new brother-in-law out of the deal.”

Finn didn’t reply for a minute thinking, then shook his head, “I don’t know, man. I don’t like it. If people in school found out that I have a gay prep school brother, my reputation will tank. Even more than it already has with glee.”

Puck wisely didn’t say anything about that, because it was very true, “So, what are you going to do about it?” he finally asked,

“I don’t know. I’ll have to break them up, I guess.”

So that was what Finn had planned to do. It isn’t the nicest thing, of course. But, his mom has only really known Burt for a couple of weeks, like she said, so it’s not like it would hurt that much. But, when Finn comes home from football practice the next day, trying to come up with a plan to make his mom mad at Burt, he comes to her cooking a storm in the kitchen and humming.

Humming.

Finn doesn’t know that last time he heard his mom hum. He didn’t even know it was a thing she did. But, sure enough, when she turns around to greet him, she has the widest grin on her face, her apron stained with tomato sauce, some of it even splattered on the sleeve of her denim jacket,

“Hey mom, what’s cooking?” Finn asks, but even to him, his tone is hesitant and cautious. Not that Carole notices. No, she just giggles.

“Oh Finn, It’s good that you’re here. It’s Sunday, and Burt’s asked us to dinner. He wants to meet you.”

“Wait- he’s coming here?” Finn asks, shocked, this thing between them is going a lot faster that his mom’s other relationships, 

“Oh no, We’re going over to his place. But, you know how men are!” She giggles as if she’s said something incredibly funny, Finn doesn’t find anything about this amusing, “Burt’s a bachelor living all alone. I doubt he knows how to cook. So, I’m making some beef lasagna and we’re going over to his place for dinner.”

Before he can protest, his mom walks closer, pulling at his slightly sweaty football jersey with her nose scrunched, “You should take a shower and get changed, Finn. We leave in half an hour.”

Finn opens his mouth to protest, closes it when he sees the sparkle of happiness dancing in his mother’s eyes. He clears his throat, “Okay.”

His mom giggles again, turning around to get back to the sauce, and while Finn thinks this whole thing is a terrible idea, he can’t help but smile at his mother’s enthusiasm.

Finn didn’t know what he expected when they drove over to Burt’s house, maybe like Puck suggested, it would be a mansion, or at least one of those really pretty bunglows like the one Rachel’s parents own on the richer side of the town. But, Burt doesn’t really live all that far away from where Finn and his mom live in the middle class neighbourhood. The house is also pretty normal, even if the lawn is a little overgrown. Even without realising, Finn relaxes a little.

“Are you sure this is the right place?” Finn asks even as he follows his mother climbing up the porch steps, she gives him a quizzical smile as she rings the doorbell,

“Of course, it is dear.” Just then, the door opens, revealing a grinning Burt Hummel on the other side. He gives his mother a kiss on the cheek as he invites them in, making his mom giggle like crazy even as she hands over the lasagne. Finn maneuvers himself awkwardly, taking in the place. The inside too, isn’t all that different from Finn’s home, even as it lacks the floral wallpaper and flower vases. He knows what his mom would say, that the place lacks a woman’s touch, but Finn likes it better this way.

His mom though, is frowning as little as she looks around before she asks Burt, “When you asked for a family dinner I assumed I would be meeting your son too, you know?”

Burt laughs awkwardly, scratches the back of his neck, “He called to say he would be a little late. Kid got his car scratched Friday, so he had to come to the garage right after school before I closed. which meant after school rehearsals got delayed. He’s on his way, though.” Burt hesitated, before giving Finn a significant look, “If you don’t mind, we could watch the game till he gets here. Buckeyes are playing tonight.”

Finn perks up at the mention of football, and Carole gives a fond eye-roll to both the men in her life,

“Of course. Let me just put the food in the oven so it doesn’t get cold, okay?”

They settle in to watch the game, Burt with a bottle of beer and Finn with a can of soda, his mother joining them a few minutes later and getting cozy with Burt sitting on the love seat. Finn looks around, his lips tugging into a smile when he realizes it’s really not that bad of a visual. From outside, he’s sure they look a bit like family, albeit a new one. But, Finn is sure he can get used to this. Too soon though, there is sound of a car parking into the driveway, and Carole perks up, turning off the TV and getting up from where she was cuddling next to Burt even as they protest,

“Oh please, I want to make a good impression on your son. And sitting here and watching TV with you isn’t going to do it.” Burt sighes but stands up, giving Carole’s arm a reassuring squeeze, “Kurt’s going to love you, Carole. Because I love you.”

Carole blushes, rolls her eyes, but she says it back. Then takes a deep breath just as she hears the doorbell ring. Finn finds it weird that Kurt doesn’t have a key to his own home, but neither Burt or Carole look very surprised. 

“I’ll go get that.” Burt says while Carole walks over to the kitchen to bring out the food and set the table. Finn follows her silently, setting the table as she tells him to, trying not to eavesdrop at the conversation and failing,

“Hey, how was the ride over?” Burt asks, sounding a little anxious. Kurt gives him a tired smile, “Good. I am a bit tired though. And starving.”

“That’s good. Carole made lasagna. You’re going to love it.” Burt answers as their voices grow closer. Kurt hesitates, then says,

“I have a competition this Wednesday-”

“I know. I got you that salad you like from Olive Garden. But, eat a bit of lasagna anyway. It’s rude otherwise.” Kurt gives his father a grateful smile as they walk into the kitchen. Carole straightens up, and turns around with a smile, it falters slightly though, when she takes in the boy in front of her,

_Oh wow, he is handsome._ She thinks, but then corrects herself, _not handsome exactly, but he is beautiful._

And Kurt really is. He’s wearing a pair of fitted slacks with a striped black and white silk shirt tucked impeccably. Carole has never seen a boy his age dress this well unless forced to by their mothers. Wonders if Kurt’s mother and Burt’s ex wife is trying to send a message dressing up her son as if he’s going on a runaway. It’s not just the clothes though. Kurt himself is just very… _pretty_. His features are delicate, high nose, soft dark mouth, pretty blue eyes and silky pale skin. He looks more like a painting than a boy. His chestnut hair is done mostly up, but a few pieces fall artfully over his forehead. He looks nothing like how she imagined Burt’s son would look like, and so she knows he’s one hundred percent the copy of his mother.

Suddenly, in her denim mom jeans and matching jacket, _a jacket that has splatters of tomato sauce, oh my god-_ Carole feels sufficiently intimidated.

“Hello.” The boy in front of her says and lord, even his voice is soft and elegant and _just pretty what the hell?_ “You must be Carole and Finn. I’m Kurt. It’s nice to meet you.”

“It’s nice to meet you too, Kurt.” Carole replies, plasters back her smile in full blast even though her fingers twine themselves in her orange t-shirt in her nervousness. Finn nods his greeting, legs splayed wide and arms crossed where he’s sitting at the dining table. Carole sort of wants to smack him when Kurt gives him a confused smile at his behavior. The silence is bordering on awkward while they wait for Finn’s greeting that never comes, and Carole is just about ready to pray for the ground to swallow her whole when Burt claps his hands, loudly, and says in a cheery voice, “Well, should we get started? Kurt did mention being starved.”

Kurt gives them both a sheepish smile as they finally take their places on the table. Burt walks over to the fridge, pulling out a couple of bottles of beer, a can of soda for Finn and Kurt’s garden salad. Carole tries not to show her offence when she sees it placed in front of Kurt, but he must be able to tell what she’s thinking anyway because he gives her an apologetic smile,

“I’m sorry. I swear I’m usually not this picky about food. But, I have a gymnastics competition coming up in a couple of days, and coach will kill me if I gain weight right now.”

Carole blinks in surprise, “That’s alright. I didn’t know you did gymnastics. Your dad mentioned you being in your school’s glee club, however.”

Kurt looked at his dad, who was busy eating his lasagna before looking back at Carole, “I used to be in glee club, back in freshman year. But, I realised that I don’t really mesh all the well with their style. So, instead, I started a musical theater club. I do that alongside gymnastics. It took a while to kick off, but by the second semester of my sophomore year, we finally had enough people so that we could put up a show.”

Burt frowned, “You never told me you were in a musical. I would’ve come to watch.”

Kurt hesitated, “Everything was still very shaky last year. We only played for the public twice, and for both the nights, I could only get 2 tickets. I… I was going to ask you but Nanna-”

Burt scoffed, “Of course-”

“Dad, please. Nanna really wanted to come, and I knew you would get angry like this if I told you-”

“I’m not angry, Kurt.”

“I’m not a kid anymore, dad. I know you and Nanna don’t really mesh well.”

“That’s a nice way to put it. Mesh well.” Burt muttered, stabbed the mozzarella covered pasta in annoyance. The silence that followed was heavy, but neither Finn nor Carole had any idea how to break it. After a couple of minutes, Kurt straightened and cleared his throat, giving his father an uneasy smile,

“Anyway, this year our club is much more professional, and I’ve got 7 tickets just for family and friends. I was hoping you would come-”

“You sure your Nanna wouldn’t mind?” Burt retorted childishly; he couldn’t help himself,

“Dad, please. You could bring Carole and Finn too, if they want to come.” Kurt said, and gave Carole a pleading look. Carole, finding an opportunity to lighten the situation, gave Kurt a bright smile,

“Of course, we would love to come, honey. Right, Burt?”

“Sure.” 

Carole didn’t let the silence build after that, instead focusing her conversation on Kurt, seeing as neither Finn or Burt were in a talkative mood. God, sometimes, she really hated men.

“So Kurt, you said your school’s glee club really wasn’t your style? What do you mean if you don’t mind my asking.” She really hoped that this wasn’t another sore subject, and was relieved when the boy gave her a wide smile,

“Oh don’t get me wrong, the warblers, that’s our glee club, the warblers are amazing! They’re talented and popular and their team work is flawless. Blaine and some of my closest friends are Warblers. It’s just… They can be a little too uniform for me?” Kurt laughed lightly, “I like to stand out, and the Warblers prefer to blend in. Not to mention, they prefer pop and top 40 kind of music, which again, there’s nothing wrong with it, but I myself am more of a broadway and show tunes kind of a person, you know? Warblers are great. But, doing musical theater means I not only get to stand out, but I also get to create costumes and help with stage design and lighting and a bunch of other stuff.”

“Oh, that sounds wonderful!”

Kurt nodded, “It really is. Last year, we did Much Ado About Nothing, Shakespeare's play. We did multiple nights for our school, our sister school, for our parents. This year, I’m hoping we can get an even bigger audience. We’re still not sure, but we’re thinking of doing Who’s Afraid Of Virginia Woolf.”

Carole had heard of the name of the play somewhere, she supposed, but she knew nothing further about it, so she just nodded. Finn however, decided to really speak then for the first time,

“So like, is everyone in your school like, gay?”

Kurt blinked, Burt looked at him incredulously, Carole’s urge to smack her son upside the head increased tenfold,

“No.” Kurt replied slowly, wondering if the question had been a legitimate one,

“So like, when you do plays, how do you decide who's gonna be a girl? I don’t know any straight guys who would willingly wear a dress.”

“I don’t know any gay guys who would want to wear a dress either.” Kurt retorted hotly, but then calmed himself at the startled look on Finn’s face, “I’m sorry. We revise our plays and make them gender neutral when we need to. If the romance is too important for the play, we just switch the girl character and make her a guy. You’d be surprised how less people care about getting a girl’s part when they don’t have to wear a dress and the show is completely PG.”

Finn still sort of looked like he had a hard time digesting the concept but Kurt had no idea how much more he could explain it. Thankfully, Burt came to the rescue, once again, changing the subject,

“So Finn, Carole told me you’re in your school’s glee club too. How’s that going?”

Finn nodded, “Cool. We won our sectionals a month ago. We’re going to regionals now.”

“Oh? Do you know who you’ll be competing against?” Kurt asked, knowing that the chance of their glee club competing against the Warblers was quite high.

“No idea.” Finn shrugged, “But the sectionals were a breeze for us, so I’m not really worried.” Kurt raised an eyebrow at that attitude, but didn’t say a word, just nodding instead. The rest of the dinner went by fairly uneventfully, and Burt had just brought out the apple pie ice cream as the plates cleared when Kurt glanced at the clock,

“Dad, I need to go now. Curfew is in a couple of hours.”

Burt frowned, “I don’t like you driving this late. Why don’t you just stay the night? I’ll write you a note in the morning.”

Kurt smiled at him apologetically, “I can’t. I promised to meet Blaine for coffee-”

Burt tensed at the name, cutting Kurt off and saying, “You spend too much time with that boy already. Can’t give your old man one night?”

Kurt huffed, “Even if I hadn’t made plans with him already, I still have to help David with AP French before his pop quiz tomorrow.” Kurt said and got up, giving both Carole and Finn a smile and a promise to see later. Burt crossed his arms in annoyance,

“That school is going to run you ragged, son.”

Kurt shrugged, “It’s fun. I like the challenge. Anyway, I have to go now. I won’t be able to make it next Sunday though-”

“Kurt-” His father started to protest,

“I’m not staying at Dalton, dad. I’m going home. It’s Nanna’s birthday.”

Burt rolled his eyes, “Fine.” He gruffed out. Kurt hesitated at the kitchen door, waiting for him to say something else. When he didn’t budge, Kurt sighed, but left, the front door closing shut with a soft click.

“So,” Finn started, looking around the silent table where his mom and Burt sat, his eyes landing on the rapidly melting tub of ice cream in the middle, “That was awkward.”

Carole didn’t hold back this time, and smack Finn upside his head with a huff.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: if anyone is interested, this is what kurt was wearing at dinner with the hudsons : 
> 
> [ Kurt's Outfit ](https://ymnfilter.tumblr.com/post/614951076438982656/kurts-outfit-in-expensive-klaine-pt-1)
> 
> Comments and Kudos are highly appreciated! 
> 
> P.S should I continue this??


End file.
